Special Day
by Jihee46
Summary: Akhirnya penantian selama ini berakhir juga. Semua awal pasti ada akhir. DB5K fanfic


_**A Fanfiction about Dong Bang Shin Ki**_

.

_._

_Genre : Family_

_Ranting : General_

_**Disclaimer : **__All cast in this fanfiction is NOT MINE_

.

.

**SPECIAL DAY FOR OUR**

Sang surya mengintip melalui celah-celah kecil tirai yang terbuka. Seorang _namja_ masih terlelap di ranjangnya, meskipun matahari sudah mulai meninggi di langit. Raut muka _namja_ itu sangat lembut, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang penuh. Entah apa yang sedang ia impikan di dalam dunia mimpinya.

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar dari arah luar kamar sang _namja_, semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba pintu kayu yang membatasi ruang pribadinya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ lain yang berjalan perlahan menuju singgasana _namja_ tidur itu. _Namja_ yang baru masuk tadi, mengguncang tubuh yang masih terlelap namun ia tak mendaptkan respon sama sekali. Ia pun mencoba lagi namun dengan panggilan.

"Jaejoong _hyung_, ayo bangun." Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong, hingga _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu terbangu.

"Eemm?"

"_Hyung_, bangun. Sudah jam 9, kita harus mengadakan jumpa fans jam 10. Kau harus bersiap-siap, _hyung_."

"Iya, Yoochun-ah. Terima kasih sudah membangunkan," ucap Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama _hyung_, cepat mandi. Kita tak mau terlambatkan di hari spesial ini. Ini hari penting _hyung_," ucap Yoochun sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Kau benar, Chunnie."

Setelah Yoochun meninggalkan kamar, Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

XXXXX

"Jaejoong _hyung_ sudah bangun, Chunnie?" tanya seorang _namja_ imut yang melihat Yoochun berjalan kearahnya.

"Sudah. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang mandi, Su." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Su atau Kim Junsu hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban yang disampaikan Yoochun kepadanya.

Yoochun pun merebahkan tubuhnya dibantalan sofa dekat Junsu sedang terduduk. Ia menghela napas perlahan. "Ada apa, Chun?" tanya Junsu.

"_Ani_, tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Junsu penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan temannya ini. Kenapa di hari seperti ini dia masih saja sedih? Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia?

"Aku hanya gugup, Su. Mungkin Jae-_hyung_ juga begitu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah Chunnie… Aku juga gugup. Namun, ini hari besar. Lama kita tak seperti ini lagi kan? Seharusnya kau tersenyum dan senang!" Junsu tersenyum lebar, seolah memberi semangat kepada rekannya.

Yoochun yang mendengar ucapan Junsu ikut tersenyum, "kau benar. Seharusnya kita tersenyum, karena ini adalah hari besar."

XXXXX

"Yunho _hyung_, bagaimana pakaianku?"

"Kau terlihat tampan, Min," jawab _namja_ berkulit tan itu sambil melihat kearah _dongsaeng_nya.

"Kau juga tampang _hyung_," ucap Changmin kepada _hyung_ sekaligus _leader_nya. Jung Yunho.

Mendengar pujian dari _dongsaeng_nya, Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Saat ini, Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin tengah menggunakan pakaian resmi, yaitu setelan jas berwarna hitam untuk keduannya. Yunho mengenakan dasi biasa berwarnya hitam dikerah kemejanya sedangkan Changmin mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu yang juga berwarna hitam.

Kedua _namja_ ini terlihat semakin tampan dari biasanya. Sebuah senyuman pun terus terukir dibibir tebal Changmin, ia tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Lain halnya dengan sang _leader_, Yunho terlihat sedikit gugup namun ia masih dapat menutupinya dengan menyibukkan diri. Seperti sekarang, Changmin yang telah selesai dengan pakaiannya hanya duduk sembari menonton televisi sedangkan Yunho masih merapihkan jasnya walaupun bila dilihat-lihat tak ada perubahan sama sekali ketika Yunho merapihkannya atau tidak.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hm?"

"Kau gugup."

"_A-aniya_," elak Yunho.

"Jangan berbohong _hyung_," ucap Changmin yang bagaikan panah yang tepat sasaran.

"Huft… aku sudah tak dapat membohongimu lagi,_ magnae_." Yunho pun menghela napas sambil tersenyum simpul.

Changmin berjalan mendekati _hyung_nya itu kemudian ia menepuk pelan pundah kokoh Yunho. Yunho hanya menoleh dan ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dibibir 'adik' kesayangannya, "aku akan selalu membantumu _hyung_." Dan Changmin pun berlalu.

"Tidak Min, kita semua akan saling membantu."

XXXXX

Ketiga anggota JYJ berjalan perlahan keluar dari van mereka menuju sebuah pintu masuk gedung berwarna putih. Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu mengenakan setelah jas terbaik mereka, seakan-akan hari ini begitu spesial bagi ketiganya.

Ketiganya memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan meja panjang dan lima buah kursi berwarna merah berjejer dibelakang meja. Meja tersebut berhadapan dengan beberapa deret kursi yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai orang yang memegang kamera, note, laptop, perekam suara, dan alat-alat jurnalistik lainnya. Ketika Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu menapakan kakinya diruangan itu, kilatan flash yang berasal dari kamera-kamera segera menyambut mereka. Jaejoong terpaksa sedikit menutup matanya karena silau.

"_Annyeong-haseyo_," sambut seorang _namja_ yang berkemungkinan besar sebagai pembawa acara.

"_Annyeong_," jawab JYJ sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Dua orang yang lain belum datang, kalian bisa menempati tempat duduk terlebih dahulu," perintahnya sopan.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, menghadap puluhan wartawan yang haus akan berita. Menghadapi ini, tak ragu membuat ketiganya sedikit gugup. Namun mereka berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupan itu. Bagaimana pun, hari ini merupakan hari spesial yang akan sangat rugi bila tak dihadapi dengan kebahagiaan.

XXXXX

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu. Munculah kedua _namja_ yang ditunggu dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Sama seperti ketiga _namja_ yang lainnya, ketika Yunho dan Changmin telah masuk keruangan itu, kilatan cahaya kamera langsung menyambut indera penglihatan mereka. Riuh para wartawan yang mulai gerah ingin bertanya kepada lima _namja_ yang telah ada dihadapan mereka.

Mereka telah duduk sesuai dengan urutannya. Dari yang paling kanan Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, dan yang paling ujung disebelah kiri Jung Yunho. Ya, posisi yang sudah sangat melekat dibenak mereka selama sembilan tahun bersama.

"Karena semuanya sudah hadir, maka kita segera mulai saja acara ini." Sang pembawa acara berdiri disebelah kiri ujung meja, menghadap kelima _namja_ itu.

"_Annyeong-haseyo_." Jung Yunho pun membuka suara. Mereka berlima pun sedikit menunduk. Kilatan cahaya kamera mulai rami lagi. Orang-orang yang memegang note segera mungkin dan yang menggunakan laptop pun langsung mencatat. Mengingat acara ini adalah acara _live_ maka tak akan ada siaran ulang kan?

"Kami berlima akan mengumumkan berita penting hari ini," lanjutnya.

"Mengenai masalah kami dua tahun lalu dengan agensi tempat kami dulu bernaung. Kami….. saya, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu memutuskan….."

Suara yang ada diruangan itu tiba-tiba menguap bersama udara. Hening pun menghampiri. Para wartawan seperti menahan napas mereka menunggu pengungkapan dari sang _leader_. Bagaimana dengan kelima _namja_ kita? Junsu menegang, Yoochun pun terlihat sama saja ditambah sedikit menahan tangis, Jaejoong terlihat tegar dengan menyembunyikannya dibalik poninya yang mulai memanjang, Yunho pun juga sedikit tegang, mungkin hanya Changmin yang terlihat biasa saja.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama, Yunho pun menghela napas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Kami memutuskan akan kembali berliman lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terharu, senang, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jung Yunho. Tak terkecuali keempat _namja_ lainnya yang sekarang sudah terlihat mulai menitikkan air mata.

Yunho kembali ke tempat duduknya kemudian memberi aba-aba kepada membernya yang disambut anggukan dan ucapan, "_Annyeong-haseyo_, kami Dong Bang Shin Ki!"

Ya, setiap awal pasti ada akhir kan? Begitu juga dengan mereka. Walaupun mereka terpisah seperti apapun pasti akan kembali dijalan yang sama. Akan kembali memegang erat dan saling membahu, membagi air mata bersama, bahkan oksigen yang sama. Ini adalah hari yang spesial, hari dimana Dong Bang Shin Ki kembali utuh. Kembali bersatu menjadi sebuah grup yang lengkap. Dengan Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, dan Kim Junsu.

Air mata yang keluar selama ini akhirnya terbalas manis dengan kembalinya bersatu grup legendaris ini. Semuanya telah selesai. Semuanya telah menemui jalan akhir. Namun, mereka harus kembali menyusun semua perasaan dan kepingan-kepingan yang berserakan. Semua merupakan awal baru bagi kelima _namja _itu.

Ya…. Sebuah hari spesial dan sebuah hari baru.

**SELESAI**

Don't forget to review thank youuu


End file.
